<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mother's Gifts - Day 1 by Glimare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056519">Mother's Gifts - Day 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimare/pseuds/Glimare'>Glimare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelve Days They Never Speak About Around the Old Ones, Except the Last Part [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of Christmas, Drabble Series, Naive Damian, partridge in a pear tree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimare/pseuds/Glimare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian receives a package for his father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelve Days They Never Speak About Around the Old Ones, Except the Last Part [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mother's Gifts - Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this years ago but posted it all at once so it lost its effect. So this time I'm posting it as a series. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the hell is that?" Damian scowled at the strange package that appeared in Wayne Manor's foyer. Well, it wasn't a package, but he still had to sign for it. Father wasn't home and Alfred was busy preparing for a party scheduled to take place there on Christmas Eve, so he had to handle the delivery.</p><p>The UPS guy just smirked, as if it were a big inside joke. "I believe it's a pear tree."</p><p>"And what is that thing in it?" He could hear the cooing of a bird.</p><p>"A partridge."</p><p>Damian shifted his scowl to the man. "Who sent this?"</p><p>"Well, certainly not your true love." When the kid didn't laugh or lighten up, he looked at the paperwork. "A 'Talia Head'. Paid in full. Sign here."</p><p>At the woman's name, the kid's eyes lit up in surprise. '<em>Mother?</em>' Hastily he put his signature on the page and took the receipt so he could be alone with his mother's gift. The man smiled and tipped his hat to the boy.</p><p>"Merry Christmas," he cheerfully stated as he walked out the door.</p><p>It only brought a scowling confused look to his face as he analyzed the gift more. "What's so merry about it?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>